memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds/Chapter Four
Typhuss meets with Director Michaels. Mrs. Danvers said it was urgent Lyla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I need your help, I need you to find anything that can help me and I also need you to talk to Kira get her to tell the truth to you, I didn't attack her, she's lying Lyla says Typhuss as he looks at Lyla. She looks at him. What if she doesn't? Lyla says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Only if I could talk to Kira, you are the Director of A.R.G.U.S. could you take me to see her says Typhuss as he looks at Lyla. She looks at him. She's back at Bajor discussing the alliance with the Federation and the Bajoran people Lyla says as she looks at him. He then sees a beacon beam onto the table. Uh ok that's weird Lyla says as she took the beacon and looks at it. Typhuss and Lyla are beamed out of the room and they're beamed onto the Valiant in the observation deck as Lyla is about to puke. Sorry never used the Asgard beaming technology my first time whew I'm good now Lyla says as she looks at him. Will walks onto the deck as Typhuss smiles at him and hugs him and asked him about what he found. What did you find says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. The drug came from Tellar Prime it's called Verdimna a narcotic that been traveling through the black market on at least half a dozen Federation worlds, which was encountered by the crew of the USS Enterprise in 2264 and it's more potent then it was back then so what I am thinking is that Ellis was finishing up his cargo shipping when he was jumped by a hooded figure and was injected with the stuff in liquid form and that's when he attacked Kira and forced her to say that stuff Will says as he looks at him and Director Michaels as their walking through the corridor to the turbolift. Typhuss looks at Will. You are going to have to proof this Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The medical scans that Doctor Sanders took of Commander Ellis and this stuff Will says as he looks at him and Lyla. Then Typhuss asked him for a trip to Bajor. I need you to take me to Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He nods at him. Manny set course for Bajor maximum slipstream Colonel Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Lyla looks at Typhuss. Slipstream? Lyla asked as she looks at him. Typhuss explains to her. Quantum slipstream drive is a advanced form of interstellar propulsion allowing starships to break through the warp speed barrier, Voyager got the technology in 2374 from Species 116 in the Delta Quadrant when I was serving aboard Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Lyla. Valiant surges with energy along the outer hull and reaches slipstream velocity on course for Bajor. In the briefing room Typhuss asked the Doctor for a favor. I need you to come to Bajor with me, I need you to tell Kira what kind of man I am, you know me we served on Voyager and you know that I would never attack Kira says Typhuss as he looks at the Doctor. I'll see if I can get Captain Chakotay to take me there The Doctor says on the monitor. The ship starts shaking hard as Typhuss presses the com panel to get in touch with the bridge. Kira to bridge, report says Typhuss as he talks into the com panel. Two Federation starships are shooting at us Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss walks out of the briefing room as he's walking to the turbolift the ship shakes hard and the power hums down and then transporter beams shimmer and three soldiers appear with their particle rifles and they point them at Admiral Kira and start shooting as Typhuss took cover behind a bulkhead. Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira you're under arrest for treason and the brutal assault of Vedek Kira Nerys either come quietly or we'll take you by force the Major says as he's trained his weapon on the bulkhead where Typhuss is hiding from the weapons fire. Typhuss attempts to talk them down. I didn't attack Kira and I am a loyal Starfleet officer, what my wife is saying is all lies don't make me fight you Major says Typhuss as he is hiding. The Major laughs. You're unarmed Admiral so stand down now or things will get very, very bad the Major says as he looks at the hiding place. Typhuss tapped the combadge and asked Lieutenant Sinclair for a security team. Lieutenant Sinclair, I need a security team at my location right now says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. We're on our way Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. Admiral Kira is thinking on how to get out of it. I have proof that I didn't do this, my former first officer Jonathan Ellis attacked Kira, please put your weapons down Major says Typhuss as he is hiding. The Major looks at his team. No we've got orders to capture you and we're going to complete it the Major says as he looks at the hiding spot. Typhuss rolls his eyes. You son of a bitch, I'm not going with you, I didn't do it and you had your chance well it looks like you want it the hard way says Typhuss as he looks around. Then Sinclair and a security team shows up point their compression phaser rifles at them. Drop your weapons Major Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. He gets up and turns to her as she's shocked by what she sees. Dad? Daddy is that you? Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Yes Jenny it's me Major Sinclair says as he looks at her. Typhuss is surprised by her reaction. Admiral Kira this is my dad Jeffery Sinclair Jenny says as she looks at the Admiral. Major Sinclair orders his team to lower their weapons and they do and contacts the ship. Sinclair to Hero Major Sinclair says as he looks at his daughter. Go ahead Sinclair do you have the Admiral? the Captain says over the com. He looks at his daughter. No the Valiant security team came out of nowhere and ambushed our team I've got wounded beam up in five minutes Sinclair out Major Sinclair says as he looks at them. Copy that Major Hero out the Captain says over the com. Admiral Kira is surprised due to seeing him on the deceased list of the Battle of Wolf 359. You were reported killed at the Battle of Wolf 359, everything that Kira has said is all lies Major, I am loyal Starfleet officer I didn't betray the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Major Sinclair. He looks at him. I was in a 10 year coma I was evacuating Starfleet officers of the Kyushu when a support beam hit me in the head the last I woke up to Jenny's mom telling me it was the late 2370s, I retired as a Starfleet officer and I joined the Starfleet Marines with my knowledge as a Starfleet Marine I was promoted to the rank of Major and given command of the 13th division Major Sinclair says as he looks at him and Jenny. Admiral Kira looks at the Major. Let me tell you something Major, you are hunting the wrong man I didn't attack Kira if you took the time to talk to me instead of shooting at me you would find out that I didn't do it says Typhuss as he looks at Major Sinclair. He looks at him. We're willing to listen but I'm not sure the Hero's Captain will listen Major Sinclair says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Both the Valiant and the Hero is hanging in deep space. On the bridge Captain Hunt is on the viewer. I don't buy it Captain Hunt says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Look at the data we're transferring to you Dylan Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. On the viewer. I'll have my chief medical officer look at it but in the meantime I've got my orders to capture the Admiral Captain Hunt says on the viewer. Admiral Kira explains to him. I didn't attack Kira, I'm not going anywhere with you and if you try to capture me I will run, Kira is lying, its not true I love Kira and if you take the time to look at the data you would see that I didn't do it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Hunt on the viewscreen.